A frequently used method of marking identification or legend information on x-ray films and the like is a method wherein metallic characters of some dense material such as lead which is impervious to x-rays are placed on or adjacent to the films before and during exposure. When the films are exposed, the metallic characters prevent x-rays from reaching certain portions of the films corresponding to the shapes of the characters used and the legend information is thereby produced on the x-ray film as unexposed portions thereof. Problems encountered using available devices include blurring and/or diminished boldness of the characters resulting from the use of metallic backing and the like and restriction to devices which contain single characters. Available devices have further limitations with respect to the customary voltage ranges of present day x-ray machines in that at the voltage extremes the image resulting on the negative is unsatisfactory.